Jutsu Repertoire
by Sora No Umi
Summary: Read on to find many well thought out jutsus. May include bloodlines and thier respective techniques later on but right now still in developing stages.


Jutsu Repertoire

A/N: I really liked creating new jutsu so I thought of making a list so here it is. Feel free to use any jutsu mentioned below or use this for a reference. Constructive criticism on how to improve them or if I'm making them too overpowered or unfair in some way is appreciated. Ill try my best to update this list regularly and if someone has a request on a specific style or a specific way that he/she wants a jutsu made and can't think of any themselves I'll gladly accept a request. This is rated M for future jutsu descriptions or just in case.

PS: please don't blame me if some of these are wrong I am doing the best I can with the limited resources that I posses.

_**Jutsu Style**_

Demonic: Magen

Earth: Doton

Water: Suiton

Wind: Futon

Fire: Katon

Ice: Hyoton

Lava: Yoton

Lightning: Raiton

Ninja Art: Ninpo

Summoning: Kuchiyose

Wood: Mokuton

_**Jutsu List**_

_**Katon: Yari no Hashira no Tachiagari**_ (Fire Style: Spear Column Raise)

Rank: Mid to High A, Chakra usage: Mid High, Hand Seals: Tiger, Dragon, Dog, Tiger

The target of this _**NINJUTSU**_ is surrounded by columns of fire trapping him. Then the spears make a fire cloak between them so the ground is coated in fire followed by very quick successions in which spears made out of fire strike from the fire coated ground upward towards the target in an attempt to impale them.

_**Magen: Hai ni Moeru**_(Demonic Style: Burn to Ash)

Rank: High A to Mid S, Chakra Usage: Medium, Hand Seals: Ram

This _**GENJUTSU **_is an extremely complicated one. The target is put under an extremely powerful illusion making them feel and experience the feeling of their body being completely incinerated however no matter how hard you don't die so the excruciating pain never stops. This Genjutsu requires perfect chakra control and extreme concentration or control since it is a demonic illusion. Breaking this illusion is extremely difficult however if the caster's concentration or control falter they will also be affected by their own illusion leading to the reason to why this Genjutsu is high A to mid S in rank.

_**Futon: Tsukisasu Yona Shototsu **_(Wind Style: Piercing Clash)

Rank: Mid B to Low A, Chakra Usage: High Medium, Hand Seals: Bring arms from sides into a strong clap

This _**NINJUTSU**_ cause blades of air to come from opposites sides and clash piercing and slashing the target. The movement of the arms is what directs and strengthens the wind blades enough to make them almost lethal if they strike. The user must be at least adept at wind chakra control to be able to use this ninjutsu effectively.

_**Hyoton: Hyoga Supaiku **_(Ice Style: Glacial Spike)

Rank: High B, Chakra usage: Low Medium, Hand Seals: Extend one arm and open and close your hand

This _**NINJUTSU **_cause a thick long spear of ice to condense from the caster's hand as soon as it's closed. It expands extremely fast and impales the enemy. This Jutsu requires the Hyoton Bloodline and medium ice manipulation skills to be able to form a spear of ice so fast and thick enough to not shatter itself. The length of the spear is proportional to the amount of chakra used and the caster's mastery over his ice manipulation.

_**Doton: Chiyuku Tsuru **_(Earth Style: Earth Tendrils)

Rank: Low B to High B, Chakra Usage: Low Medium, Hand Seals: Snake, Boar, Horse, Ox

This _**NINJUTSU **_will make tentacles with sharp points rise out of the ground and start attacking the enemy by piercing. This jutsu can be very challenging since the tentacles will be slow when starting to learn it. Complete mastery of this jutsu is achieved when one can make tentacles rise out of the ground in rapid succession.

_**Raiton: So Kaminari no Dai Gyakusatsu**_ (Lightning Style: Total Lightning Massacre)

Rank: S, Chakra usage: Very High, Hand Seals: Ox, Rat, Bird, Monkey, Horse, Tiger, Bird, Hare, Ox, Serpent, Dragon, Ox, Dragon

This _**NINJUTSU**_ is an extremely powerful attack in which the user uses his chakra to charge the sky with lightning and then manipulates it making it possible to control lighting making it a devastating attack. However this attack has a chakra need that is so high even the most advanced lightning manipulators will only be able to hold the attack for a couple seconds. It was recorded that the Kumo Raikage used this attack in the second shinobi war to completely decimate a battalion of ninja headed to invade.


End file.
